All I ever wanted
by FleksAndru
Summary: "Summer vacation is supposed to be a time to relax and enjoy a bit of sun, right? Well, apparently not to me, because being kidnapped for an experiment by a green woman with dorito shaped hair is not exactly what I would describe as relaxing" Starts right before 'Jail Break' Rated T because of paranoia.
1. Prologue

**I guess this is a prologue? Ehh, who cares right? Enjoy.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prologue**

 **How did this happen?**

All of this was supposed to be a nice, 2 week vacation in a small place called Beach City. Try out the restaurants, swim in the ocean, make some friends with whom he would chat online from time to time and most importantly, relax. You know, a normal vacation.

But now that he was strapped to a table while a woman with green skin and weird, triangle shaped hair was pointing some sort of machinery that wouldn't look out of place in a Sci-fi movie at him, and not to mention that they were in a space ship in space, it did make him wonder how things have gotten to this point.

~{×•×}~

It was a perfect first day of summer. The sky was clear with only a few small, passing silver clouds, the birds at the nearby park were singing their songs as if in a strange little chorus, and even the usually busy streets were unusually quiet today. But the best thing of all was the fact that all the finals were finally over. It was as if the whole world was celebrating along with him.

Jadan quietly enjoyed this peace for a few more minutes before he fell onto his bed face first and let out a long sigh, the mental fatigue finally catching up with him.

The whole school year was like a race to him. During that race, he was trying his best without stressing himself too much, but when the finish was in sight, he sprinted with all his might and didn't stop until he finished. And now was supposed to be the time where he can finally stop.

But the problem was, he was really, REALLY sick and tired of the cheap apartment that for the last 3 years, he called home.

Jadan let out another tired sigh and tried to relax. And after trying and failing to fall asleep, he tried to think of something to do.

 _'Get some coffee?'_ he thought about the choice but quickly shut it down as he looked at the trash can that was almost overflowing with instant coffee and instant food packets. Food wasn't really an issue right now because he had just finished eating one of the before mentioned instant "meals".

Truthfully, Jadan already knew what he wanted. And it wasn't some craving for more unhealthy food.

It was something he wanted to do for a really long time now.

He wanted to travel.

Jadan remembered one of his friends once telling some stupid story about how he randomly entered a random train and started his adventures of 'whatever goes'.

Of course, he himself wasn't going to do something THAT random, especially because the moral of the story was NOT to do that, but he definitely liked the idea.

Jadan sat up on the side of the bed and took out his laptop from his backpack "Okay, I want to go to..." but what did he want? It needed to be someplace calm in favour of the busy city, but also sunny because it felt like he hasn't been touched by a natural light source in forever "... a beach" he spoke to himself as he typed in the word 'beach' into google.

A few suggestions popped up, like 'Top 10 Beaches'. Then there's apparently a movie called 'The beach' but that's not what he was looking for right now. The third suggestion was much more to his liking, 'Beaches near you'. He wrote down his location and after a few seconds of loading, a list was shown.

Jadan thought he would simply go to the nearest one, but he didn't have the heart to do so after seeing the ridiculous price tag of the local hotel. Who knew there was an apparently famous 5 star hotel nearby?

After the first failure, Jadan expected the whole list to be of similar hi class WIP beaches, but thankfully, the second one on the list was much more to his liking. A small town called Beach City. Great view, looked like a quiet and peaceful community. But no matter how much he searched, there were apparently no hotels nearby.

"Oh come on, there has to be SOMETHING for rent there, right?" Jadan really wanted this to work, so he searched for not only public, but also private places.

And after digging around a bit more revealed that there actually IS something for rent. Some guy is looking for a roommate in a wooden cottage near the ocean. It's really a miracle that no one else has taken it already, especially so because the cost is only the living expenses.

Jadan immediately checked the person's number and called him, and after the second beep "Hello?" a male voice answered ' _somewhere around my age, probably also 17'_

"Hello, I'm calling about the place renting in Beach City, did I get the right number?"

"Oh yeah, you wanna rent it?"

"Yes, of course!" rather, who wouldn't.

"Cool, come whenever you like" Jadan heard some noise at the other side of the phone "Okay, dude, Buck out!" And with that, the person, apparently named 'Buck', hung up.

"Is- is that all?" Jadan asked into the phone, but the annoying beeping of the phone was an answer enough. No questions? What if Jadan was some sort of creep? What if BUCK was a creep? "Well, I guess he sounds pretty chill, what's the worst that could happen, right?"

~•~

Jadan never really considered himself as an impulsive person, but seeing how he was riding the very last bus to some random city he found on the internet for vacation without any prior planning was probably hinting otherwise.

This 'Beach City' was apparently over 500 miles away, so by the time he was near it, it was already getting dark. The strange thing about the city was that the traffic, even at this hour, was active. Well, it couldn't really be called traffic because the bus he was in was the only vehicle actually going INTO the city.

Still, Jadan was too tired after 5 hours of driving to question this strange occurrence right now, maybe it was some weird holiday celebration that he forgot about. Instead of thinking he tried to distract myself by looking through the window. It was night time so he wasn't expecting anything interesting, but apparently there was some sort of cool light show or fireworks display happening right now in the city. But before he could enjoy it for any longer, the bus stopped near the entrance of the city and he had to get out.

The first thing Jadan noticed after setting foot on the boardwalk were the people, or rather, the lack of them. It was late, but not yet midnight. It was as if everyone just up and deserted this place all at once. It would have been creepy if not for the bright moonlight that illuminated everything to a surprising degree. Then he remembered the cool fireworks he saw in the sky a few moments ago and decided to go in that direction for now.

The walk only lasted a couple of minutes and now he stood at the end of the end of the boardwalk, looking over at what seemed like a giant, green hand floating above the ocean with 2 strange women, one green with a triangle shaped hair and the other huge and orange with long and wild hair. They were arguing about something, but Jadan wasn't nearly close enough to hear so he just looked at them for a bit longer before deciding what to do.

The green one was shouting something at the larger woman with big, exaggerated hand movements. As he looked closer at her, she suddenly turned her head towards him and pointed a finger at him.

A little startled, Jadan checked behind himself to see if something was happening there, but when he confirmed that he was indeed the only one present at the currently deserted city, he turned back to the duo. But when he turned, there was only the green woman left. He was aware that he was tired but he couldn't have hallucinated the big, orange woman, right?

But as he stared at the remaining one, he noticed that the green woman was also staring at him... wait, not exactly AT me, but above?

Jadan looked up and his eyes didn't even have the chance to widen as the massive, orange woman from before came crashing down towards him. Her landing created a small crater in the boardwalk that sent him falling onto the ground.

After the initial shock passed and he looked up, the only thing he saw before darkness overwhelmed him was a huge fist heading his way.

~•~

With a start, Jadan's eyes snapped open and he groaned at the splitting headache that clouded his vision. He was never one of those "cool" kids in school who smoked and drank alcohol, but this was how he imagined having a hangover would feel like.

He tried to sit up, but only to find that he couldn't even move an inch.

He looked at himself and noticed that his hands and feet were tied to some sort of a table. It reminded him of the start of that one game he played recently, the obvious difference between the game and reality being the fact that he has absolutely no hope of ever breaking his cuffs. Having nothing better to do, he started looking around the room.

He was in a spacious looking room that didn't really have any decor or personality to it besides the colour green that dominated the room.

He looked to the side and immediately saw the back of a weird green woman with equally weird hair.

"Umm... hello?" he spoke.

The woman jumped at the unexpected voice and quickly turned around to face the source with a slight scowl on her face, but when she saw him her expression instantly brightened "Oh, you are awake"

"Where are..."

"You must probably be wondering what a superior race such as mine want from someone like you" she interrupted him with a rather questionable statement "Well let me tell you" she continued like nothing was wrong "During my mission of information gathering, I met a 'Steven', who is supposedly the leader of the rebellion group called 'Crystal Gems', also know by the name Rose Quartz. Apparently he is some sort of a hybrid between humans and gems" he didn't really understand the better part of what she was saying, but continued listening anyway "He is, intriguing, to say the least, so I decided to try a little experiment of my own by fusing a human and a gem that was sentenced to be shattered, in order to recreate him"

Jadan didn't know who this 'Steven' is, but he definitely didn't like the sound of experimenting "H-hey, no need to make any rash decisions, okay? Maybe we can talk about this?" he tried, but kind of knew that reasoning with some crazy scientist would probably be useless.

"Do not worry, with my superior intelligence this will definitely be a success" the confidence with which she said that was reassuring, but there was a nagging voice at the back of his head telling him that this was more bravado than anything else "You did this before, right?"

"No, as I mentioned earlier, this is an experiment" she explained like a teacher to an elementary student, one hand behind her back and everything "I already copied your consciousness to this gem right here..." she held up a beautiful, square emerald in front of his face "... and now all that is left to do is to infuse it, hopefully keeping your carbon based body intact as the energy from the gem spreads across it and tries to stabilize. I am sure everything will be fine" she finished with a smile as she handed the emerald to the massive robotic arm that came out of the ceiling.

Hopefully? Sure?! She doesn't know what she's doing! He needed to escape, but these restraints didn't leave any room to move even a bit, so all he could do was watch as the gem was being slowly lowered towards his chest. It reached his chest and phased a couple of inches into the center of his sternum.

It stinged a little bit, but definitely not something excruciating as he had imagined "Hey, it's not that..." he tried to say, but immediately shut up as the stinging sensation was turned up a few hundred notches. The place where the gem was implanted into him was slowly spreading the roots of the constantly increasing pain across his entire body.

He wanted to scream, to shout and beg for the pain to stop, but when he opened his mouth to do so, the pain had already become so great that he simply passed out.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Why hello there, friend. You not only read the chapter to the end but you're actually reading this bit! I'm so happy to see that!**

 **Would you be so kind as to share your thoughts about this chapter with me? I would be really grateful for that.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Why hello there.**

 **In this chapter I tried writing from the 1st person perspective. I'm not exactly a professional writer, so just bear with me as I find my bearings here? No?**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BOOM!

A loud explosion woke me from unconsciousness as I snapped my eyes open when I felt myself slipping from the table. I tried to grab onto anything so I wouldn't fall off, but unfortunately, I grabbed nothing but empty air. So with a painful THUMP I faceplanted onto the floor "So much for being restrained"

Groaning, I slowly pushed myself onto my feet and tried to make sense of, well, anything really.

The table where I was trapped before was a smooth, green stone-like material. I brushed my fingers over the surface, trying to pinpoint what the material it is. It's apparently not marble, but some sort of polished rock, but what caught my attention was not the table, but the hand that touched it.

It was my hand, and it was green.

I held it in front of my face and flexed it. The hand itself was, besides the colour, exactly the same as I remembered. Lifting my shirt a bit confirmed that my midsection was also the same green as my hands. There wasn't a mirror, but it was probably a safe bet to say that my face and the rest of my body was also green.

"What's going on?" it was a rhetorical question so I was a bit startled when a screen popped into existence right in front of me. The screen showed the world from orbit and was zooming in towards a coastal city, which I guessed is the same Beach City where I was captured.

Everything that happened, from "meeting" the weird ladies to the strange coloration of my skin was overwhelming, so it took a while for me to realize what I have asked as I continued watching the screen.

"What's going on..." I repeated as the screen continued zooming in towards the ground "...as in RIGHT NOW!" the realization hit me hard, but unfortunately, the spaceship's crash hit me even harder.

~•~

For the third time that day, I opened my eyes. This time, however, the only thing I was awarded with was darkness and what felt like a ton of bricks crushing me as I lay there on my stomach.

There were many questions swimming around in my head, but I pushed them all away for now, because currently, I needed to get out.

I tried to grope around to get a feel of where I am exactly. Above me was some sort of rough textured block that didn't move no matter how hard I pushed, although the fact that I was on my stomach probably wasn't really helping. In front of me was a different story though. It was the same rough blocks, but when I pressed with all my strength, it started to move. I pushed it as far as my hands could reach, but there was still a rock that pinned me down. After a bit of wiggling around, I managed to slip myself free. I managed to get myself in a crouching position so I could put a lot more force into my push.

Digging my feet into the ground, I gritted my teeth and pushed with all my might at the block in front of me. It started slow, but it quickly became easier and easier to push, and before I knew it, I was throwing the block out into the open air and clumsily stumbling along with it.

One way or another I somehow managed to keep my balance and not face plant again.

I turned back to the place where I crawled out from, and what lay before me was the massive wreckage of the same hand-spaceship that I was kidnapped to.

"Ouch!" I pinched myself hard on the cheek to check if I was dreaming because I couldn't think of even one reason of how I survived this crash.

Rubbing my sore cheek I looked around myself. A quick scan of the surroundings told me that the spaceship crashed into a hill near a beach. There were many pieces of debris littering the sand and many of those were burning with green flames. "Wait, what about those crazy women?" If I survived with absolutely no preparation whatsoever, then they, who knew everything about the situation, are undoubtedly still alive too.

THUD! THUD!

The ground shook a couple of times and it seems to come from just behind a wall of fire near the ocean.

This was a bad idea and I knew it, but being the curious cat with 8 remaining lives that I was, I followed the sound, but what I saw exceeded everything I ever imagined that I would find. And considering that I was kidnapped and experimented on by aliens, it was really saying something.

There was a giant, turquoise coloured giant that was standing on four... hands? I was really grateful for the fact that I was facing it's back, because if I was it's target, I knew that I would be dead in moments.

This situation was similar to an insect flying into the fire. I knew that I should be running away from it, but there was something transfixing about this dangerous beast that prevented me from running away.

The creature started laughing like a madman and I couldn't help but think that it sounded quite feminine for someone that big. It... SHE raised her hand, and one beat later a massive water hand emerged from the sea, mimicing it. The laughing was brought to an abrupt halt, however, because the water hand grabbed ahold of the woman and turned into a chain.

"Wha?" she let out a confused gasp as more streams of water began emerging and chaining her up. She struggled against the chains coming from the ocean but was clearly loosing "What are you doing?!" she asked "I'm DONE being everyone's prisoner" she... replied to herself? "Now you're MY prisoner! And I'm never letting YOU GO!" two more water arms emerged from the ocean and clasped her hind arms, making her fall over. She was groaning and struggling against whatever force was pulling the chains into the ocean "Let's stay on this miserable planet, together!" whatever resistance she had was lost as she completely disappeared into the ocean, leaving nothing but silence.

"Well, that just happened" I whispered to myself as I continued to stare at the spot where the giant centaur woman disappeared into, the encounter serving to raise more questions than it answered, or more accurately, serving to ONLY raise more questions.

Any contemplation had to be postponed, however, because the ringing of a phone drew my attention to a group of colourful people and a PINK lion standing near the water. Not wanting to mess with any more aliens, I quickly ran away before they could notice me.

When I got out of the beach, I found my discarded bag laying on the boardwalk, untouched since the moment I dropped it. I did a quick stock of it to see if anything is gone. Clothes, hygiene items, phone charger, summer readings... I didn't take much for this trip and everything seems to be here. Looking back, towards the wrecked ship, I saw no aliens coming or flying towards me, but even so, I decided not to stay here just in case. Why tempt fate, right?

I picked up my bag and started walking through the city. I saw that a few pieces of the ship had managed to get all the way here. The streets, houses and everything in between wasn't left without some degree of damage done to them. Bits of wood, weird spaceship's parts and glass were everywhere I stepped. A particularly larger piece of glass caught my attention as I was passing through.

It was my reflection, but what interested me more was my clothes "They're shredded!" I apparently didn't notice the fact that my clothes were chalk full of huge tears and burns. I patted around my pants and a feeling of dread settled in my stomach as my hands fell in my pockets. I slid into it and pulled out my phone, or rather what was left of it. It wasn't just some crack on the screen that was annoying but otherwise harmless, it was more like somebody repeatedly hit it with a sledgehammer, and considering that I crashed in a spaceship, it was probably not far from the truth.

I threw the phone at a trash can a dozen feet away and checked the other pocket where my wallet should have been. Knowing my luck, I'm probably not going to like what I find, but I stuck my hand in anyway, only to realize that my hand got outside again through another hole. I sighed deeply. It probably fell out at the crash site, but considering that there might be aliens there who would probably attack me on sight, I decided to let it go, in favour of my continued living.

I decided to go and change into some more intact clothing I brought along. I found a bench nearby and placed my bag onto it, pulling out a fresh shirt and pants from it. I didn't even bother to take off the current clothing, because simply ripping them off didn't prove to be a problem.

When I got rid of the rags, I noticed a couple of things. First: even though I was standing in nothing more than my underwear, I had some sort of dark green jumpsuit on me. After a bit of probing, I realized that it wasn't a skin tight jumpsuit, but rather a SKIN jumpsuit! Okay, maybe this wasn't the most crazy thing I've seen in the last conscious hour, but it was very unsettling nonetheless. Second: there was an emerald stuck in the middle of my sternum. I touched the beautiful gem experimentaly and confirmed that it wasn't simply ON my chest, but it was actually IN my chest. A brief thought passed my mind of a gaping hole in place of the gem the stopped any further probing "Yeah, I probably shouldn't touch it" Quickly putting on my clothes, I started walking again.

The sun was still sitting so the visibility was still high, which helped me relax somewhat. I didn't really know what to do, or where to go. I couldn't go to that Buck person because of both, the fact that he probably wouldn't like some alien as a roommate, and also because I lost my wallet and wouldn't be able to pay.

All these thoughts about aliens were making my head hurt. I needed to stop thinking, stop trying to understand what's happening. Right now I simply need to walk.


End file.
